Total Drama Cruise Season 1 Episode 2
by LukeyTDC2015
Summary: Second episode in my series.


Total Drama Cruise Episode 2: Deep Sea Rescue

Chris: Last time on TDC! Eighteen victims, two teams of nine and one million dollars! Our contestants set out on a hunt across this boat to get acquainted with everything it has to offer. Courtney managed to tick everyone on her team off with her racist comment, but the biggest loser of them all was Ezekiel when he fell and gave up just inches from the end. Thus, Ezekiel was the first contestant to take the plank of shame! What will the contestants have to go through this time? Will Chef ever steer this boat properly? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Cruise!

Chef: I hate my job.

*intro plays*

Sierra: Oh Cody, you are so cute when you are sleeping.

Cody: -wakes up as he sees Sierra and starts screaming.-

Noah: What the... SIERRA?! Get out of our room!

Sierra: -scowling at Noah- Not until my Codykins stops screaming.

Harold: Sierra, he is screaming because you are stalking him in his sleep.

Sierra: -gasps- Am not! I just love him so much.

Noah: That you stalk him.

Heather: -from the other room- Sierra, leave Cody alone, now you are waking our whole team up, which is putting us at a disadvantage!

Sierra: Fine! I will see you later Cody. –Sierra leaves taking a pair of his socks.-

Cody: Guys, if we lose can we please vote her off?

Noah &amp; Harold: Agreed.

Chris: Morning contestants!

Heather: -sleepily- Ugh, thanks to Sierra, now I am tired.

Owen: What happened last night?

Noah: You slept through it all?!

Owen: I guess so.

Blaineley: Oh great first my career, now my sleep?!

Heather: Shut it. You are not even that famous anyways.

Blaineley: I am too tired to fight you, witch.

Chris: Shut up. Now I came here first, because I know you guys had a terrible night sleeping, so I wanted to make sure you guys stayed up longer. Second, since you lost, you have to eat Chef's leftover pancakes, which have about a 10% chance of not giving you food poisoning.

Noah: That's not legal!

Chris: Contract.

Izzy: Oh boy! Izzy loves pancakes that can kill Izzy!

Owen: I love all types of food too!

Izzy: Rock on, Owen!

Blaineley: -confessional- I don't know what was worse having to go through a bus with nasty people, or wasting my summer here with these people. I am basically on their level which cannot happen. I need a game plan, because if I don't win this show, I can kiss my career and my dignity goodbye. Well, the second is already gone.

LeShawna: Ooh that felt great! I haven't had a good night sleep since I left for the show.

Courtney: Right…

LeShawna: Don't you start with me again!

Bridgette: Girls, stop! We need to work as a team, not fight each other.

Courtney: Bridgette is right. I am sorry, LeShawna.

LeShawna: Me too, girl.

Lindsay: Guys, did you know we are surrounded by water?

Courtney: Gaah! –Walks out of the room-

Gwen: Lindsay…

Lindsay: Yes, Gwen?

Gwen: Never mind.

Duncan: -pushes Tyler off of his bed- Oops, sorry Skyler I didn't see you there. –Sarcastic laugh-

Tyler: It's Tyler!

Alejandro: Duncan, stop harassing the teammate with the name I cannot remember.

DJ: Guys, his name isn't that hard to remember.

Alejandro: Then what is it?

DJ: It's Noah.

Tyler: I give up.

Chris: Morning winners! Your breakfast is waiting in the dining room.

Lindsay: What is it?

Chris: You are getting bacon eggs and toast!

Lindsay: I cannot eat that stuff!

Chris: Too bad.

Alejandro: -confessional- I have to agree with Lindsay, that stuff will ruin my perfect body.

Tyler: -eating- This food is amazing!

DJ: Where are the Sharks, Chris?

Chris: They are being punished for losing, so they have to eat Chef's slob.

Chef: Slob? It was a classic army recipe I made for the soldiers in that war a long time ago!

Gwen: You were not in a war.

Chef: Shut it, Goth girl!

Bridgette: When is our challenge?

Chris: We are arriving to the place soon.

Courtney: Wait, who is steering this boat?!

Blaineley: -over intercom- Ladies and Gentlemen! I, the fabulous, Blaineley have brought you to your next challenge!

Chris: Blaineley is driving the boat?!

Chef: Yeah, I have to feed these kids you know so someone has to steer.

Chris: -Sighs- Whatever, -talking into mic which leads to the intercom.- Okay, the contest is back underway, so everyone needs to report to the main deck, now!

Courtney: What is our challenge?

Duncan: Let him speak, Queenie.

Courtney: Shut it!

LeShawna: Y'all childish.

Chris: Shush, all of you! Now today's challenge is deep sea diving!

Tyler: Oh great…-confessional- I got attacked by a shark the last time I went deep sea diving.-

Lindsay: Don't worry Taylor; you will be great at this challenge!

Tyler: It's Tyler...

Chris: Whatever, anyways, Chef got mad and threw my watch right here, so first team to get my 5,000 dollar watch back wins. Oh, he may have thrown a few other things in here including an immunity idol, which you can keep. Now go!

Heather: Okay, Sharks we cannot lose this challenge. Anyone want to go first?

Blaineley: I will.

Sharks: -gasp-

Blaineley: What? None of you will and we need to get a head start.

Owen: -confessional-Blaineley is a nice person.

Blaineley: -confessional- As if I even care about this challenge. I need the money more than anyone and if there is an immunity idol at the bottom of this ocean, then I am going to do this challenge.

Chris: And Blaineley takes the lead for the Sharks!

Duncan: I guess I will jump first since the rest of you are scared.

Gwen: I'm not scared I just don't care.

Courtney: Same, Gwen.

Gwen: Whatever.

Courtney: -confessional- She is still mad?! My gosh she is not even that good of a person.

Blaineley: What the…? -gets shocked by an eel- AAAAH MY HAIR!

Chris: -laughing- Yes! I was hoping you would get an eel!

Blaineley: You will pay for this, Chris!

Duncan: Is this a rock?

Gwen: Nice job, Duncan. You got an even lamer item than Blaineley.

Lindsay: Oo, can I Jump?

Courtney: Knock yourself out.

Lindsay: -puts the suit on- How do I jump again?

Courtney: Gah! -pushes Lindsay-

Noah: If I die, you all stay away from my funeral. -jumps in-

Lindsay: I got a gold bar!

LeShawna: Girl, you my favorite sister now.

Chris: Yeah, it is gold, but it's not my watch. Let the challenge continue!

Noah: OW! -throws a cactus back in the water- Not even going to ask…

Bridgette: Let's do this! GO KRILL! -jumps in the water-

DJ: Doesn't she want the suit?

Courtney: Who cares?

LeShawna: You are a horrible person.

Courtney: And you are too talkative.

Izzy: Izzy caught a mackerel! -throws it at noah-

Noah: Ow, my spine!

Bridgette: Is this Chris' high school picture? -looks at it and starts laughing-

Chris: Chef, how could you?!

Chef: What? I don't know what I do on my rage outbursts

Harold: Come on Sierra, let Cody jump!

! I can't let CodyKins get hurt this way!

Cody: Sierra, I will be fi-

Sierra: NO! I said no Cody. -pushes Harold off the boat- You jump for us instead!

Harold: -confessional- If we lose, she is getting pushed off of that plank.

-Harold falls directly to the water and hits it hard, freezing his body as he sinks-

-Duncan snickers-

DJ: For mama! -he jumps in.-

Harold: I got a gold doubloon!

Chris: If it's not my watch then you do not win.

Heather: Nerd tag me so I can jump in!

Harold: I have a name.

Heather: Nerd. -slaps him as she jumps in.-

Duncan: -confessional- The H bombs, Harold and Heather, are just as annoying as ever -chuckles- not that's it's not hilarious to watch.

DJ: Nope, I found nothing.

Krill: DJ, come on! -moaning and groaning-

Alejandro: It's my turn. -tags DJ and jumps in-

Heather: OW! stupid eel! -kicks the eel as it hits Blaineley shocking her.-

Blaineley: -confessional- Heather is so gone! -gets a little after shock- Ugh, I hate this show!

Alejandro: I got a pearl.

Chris: If it's not my-

Everyone: WE KNOW!

Heather: Sierra, we need you to go.

Sierra: NO! I must protect Cody.

Blaineley: Then I am jumping for her.

Chris: No can do.

Blaineley: Then it will take longer to find your watch.

Chris: Good point. Fine, you can jump again.

Blaineley: -jumps in-

Lindsay: Come on Trent, you can do this!

Tyler: I'm… Nevermind. I can't though… Last time I did this a shark attacked me.

LeShawna: It will be the Krills next if you don't jump in there and beat those Sharks over there.

Tyler: Fine… -jumps in-

Blaineley: What is this?

Chris: Blaineley, you found the immunity idol!

Blaineley: Sweet!

Heather: What?!

Tyler: -to himself- _It's awful dark down… _-sees the shark- _AAAH! Not you! _-swims up as he grabs the watch unconsciously-

Chris: Trent wins it for the Krill!-takes the watch back- Oh how I missed you my sweet watch!

Gwen: Weird…

Noah: -confessional- We know who to blame for this loss…

Heather: -confessional- Blaineley needs to leave, like now.

Tyler: -confessional- I am not fighting it anymore. I guess I am whoever now…

Chris: Welcome, losers, to your second loss is a row. I do not feel like telling you how this works, because my watch and I have plans for tonight.

Owen: -confessional- Chris dates his watch?!

Chris: The votes have been casted! Who will stay and get a refreshing smoothie? Well, the first one goes to… Harold!

Harold: Awesome!

Chris: Izzy and Noah are both safe too.

Izzy: Izzy poisoned Noah's smoothie!

Noah: -drinking the smoothie- Wait, what?! -falls unconscious-

Chris: Nurse!

Chef: -comes out in a nurse's outfit- I'm on it… -takes Noah to the infirmary.

Chris: Owen is safe. Also, Cody is safe too.

Sierra: Yay! My man is safe!

Cody: I'm not your man, Sierra!

Sierra: It's okay Cody I love you too!

Chris: I don't know why you are happy Sierra, you are in the bottom 3.

Sierra: Like I need to worry.

Chris: Whatever, the next contestant safe is Blaineley!

Blaineley: Yes!

Heather: What?! Guys, I thought we were going to make her use that idol!

Noah: Someone else has to go first, Heather.

Sierra: Bye, Heather!

Chris: No, Sierra. It's bye-bye stalker girl.

Cody: Yes! Sierra is out of my life!

Sierra: WHAT?! How could you guys vote me off…

Noah: You are joking, right?

Sierra: I cannot leave without my Cody!

Chris: Chef, I need help.

Chef: Yeah, I know… -picks sierra up and throws her off of the plank of shame.-

Sierra: COOOOOOOODY! -splashes in the water-

Chris: Well, that takes care of that problem. Will Cody actually sleep tonight without fear of being stalked? Will Blaineley get revenge on Heather? Find out next time on Total…. Drama… Cruise!

Sierra: 2nd voted off; She was a member of the Screaming Sharks.


End file.
